Lo que corroe el alma
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Los pecados son simples palabras hasta que el ser humano lo lleva a los hechos. Este fic participa en el reto Pecados capitales del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas


Bien, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decir con respecto a este fic, en primer lugar me costó una barbaridad hacerlo y me avergüenza un poco presentar este triste y corto fic que para nada me ha dejado convencida. En un principio pensaba escribir acerca de Sasuke, pero no fue posible, tenía la idea pero por alguna razón una ves escrito nada salio como lo tenía planeado y lo deje de lado. Luego pensaba escribir mi primer NaruHina pero tampoco se pudo, escribía y escribía y aun así no me agradaba como quedaba el fic, tal vez cuando pueda arreglar un poco esa parte pueda subir el fic en su versión NaruHina, por ahora solo es Naruto tratando de vencer ese sentimiento.

El pecado por el cual me debía regir al escribir este fic es la** Ira**, y aunque el fic esta bastante extraño espero se entienda en que momento el protagonista hace uso de este pecado.

Disclaime: los personajes de Nruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto Pecados capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

LO QUE CORROE EL ALMA

El panorama que se presentaba ahora no era ni el mas remotamente parecido al de un par de horas atrás. Lo que antes era un zona de hermoso bosque ahora no pasaba de un misero lugar destrozado, trozos de árboles regados en toda su extensión, grandes cráteres adornaban la espaciosa área donde yacía el hermoso pasto verde, hojas muertas regadas por doquier...

Un chico de más de 18 años en su miseria se quejaba y se lamentaba de su suerte. Cuando estamos seguros de tener algo y no lo perderemos por nada del mundo lo dejamos de lado, relegado en un rincón y eso fue lo que hizo, dejarla relegada a un rinconcito oscuro de su corazón. Así la había dejado él.

Hacía unos días que observó con desagrado como su amiga Hinata era cortejada por algunos jóvenes que venían de paso a la aldea. Hasta el nieto del señor feudal mostró alguna clase de interés hacia ella pero nada de importancia. Naruto jamas vio amenaza alguna en ninguno de esos pretendientes o por lo menos su terco corazón se rehusaba a verlo de esa manera.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida persiguiendo una obsesión, un sueño de la niñez que jamas vio a quien le dedicaba todo el amor y apoyo incondicional. Cuando quiere darse una oportunidad ve con sus ojos de profundo cielo azul que ya no será posible, él ya ha sido reemplazado y la ira carcome su alma, ira en contra de ella, de su amigo, de todos pero sobre todo de él mismo, por baka ahora la única que puede darle paz y amor ya no estará.

Se cerraba ante la idea de ver a Hinata como algo mas que amigos que su corazón sintió un vuelco enorme cuando vio como ella era besada en sus rosados labios por otro hombre, su amigo Sasuke que desde que volvió a la aldea se hizo muy cercano a ella.

Un torrente de emociones totalmente desconocidas para él recorrieron todo su cuerpo y sentía como este se iba calentando a niveles insospechados. Sus labios apretados en una linea recta y rígida en conjunto con sus puños blancos por la falta de circulación ya que desde el momento en que sus azules orbes contemplaron el panorama instintivamente apretó sus puños, por un instante estuvo tentado a correr hacia ellos y reclamar pero se dio cuenta que nada podía hacer mas que contemplar el espectáculo a pesar de morir de la rabia internamente.

Un pecado por si solo no es mas que una palabra, es el corazón del ser humano el que hace que tal palabra o tal sentimiento se convierta en algo oscuro que enferma y corrompe el alma. Así se sentía Naruto Uzumaki, corrompido, sucio por albergar tal sentimiento en su ser, ahora mismo quería golpearlo hasta morir, si bien es cierto que entre la ojiperla y él no había nada también es cierto que Sasuke sabía que él estaba aceptando la realidad de los hechos, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Un nuevo golpe a toda potencia se estrelló en el suelo, solo recordar le hacía hervir la sangre, le hacía sentir mal, enfermo pero era la realidad, tanto tiempo buscando a su amigo y ahora ni su confianza podría tener..y ella, ¿A donde diablos había quedado ese amor que tanto le profesaba?¿ acaso todo fue una vil mentira? Sus ojos se volvían rojos de la furia que sentía, quería golpear a alguien, sacar a flote toda su frustración, su ira pero ¿a quien golpearía? Solo con él mismo podía estar tan furioso, por no aclarar todo desde un principio, por ser cobarde y no darle la cara por ser...eso ya no importaba.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones pasó mucho tiempo ahí, en medio de ese gran destrozo que él mismo había provocado, parado como si nada importara, ni el sol ni la lluvia ni el tiempo, solo él y sus sentimientos, esos oscuros sentimientos que luchaban a cada segundo por salir a flote, su parte oscura que creía dormida o superada le habla, no, prácticamente le gritaba que tomara lo que quisiera, ningún ninja podría detenerlo, podía tomar, hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Pero ese no era el verdadero Naruto, era esa parte oscura, ese que creía muerto ¿pero como muere nuestra parte oscura? Eso jamas sucederá, al ser humanos albergamos toda clase de sentimientos, buenos y malos, correctos e incorrectos, solo nuestros hechos demuestran que lado predomina y así lo había dejado en claro el chico de rubia cabellera.

Aunque ahora estuviese dominado por ese sentimiento denominado ira jamas permitiría que lo dominase, nunca cedería ante ese impulso, no lo hizo en el pasado y tampoco ahora. Los sentimientos no cambian, solo evolucionan o hasta se duermen, hace tiempo obligó a dormir al odio que albergaba en su corazón y esta vez haría lo mismo, el odio no es más que la acumulación de la ira en grandes proporciones de masa.

Todo lo que había aprendido debía ponerlo en practica ahora, por sus padres, por sus maestros, por sus amigos pero sobre todo por él mismo. Después de todo su camino ni ja le había enseñado a no rendirse, nunca. No iba a permitir que un sucio sentimiento corrompiera su alma pura.

* * *

Ahora quiero pedir disculpas por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que se que hay. También me disculpan quienes prefieren leer un fic donde este insertada una conversación, si quería pero los hechos no se dieron como mi cabeza los tenía plasmados.

Si llegaron hasta aquí y quiten dejarme una critica, un comentario, una sugerencia bien puedan pero sin insultos por favor...


End file.
